Choose
by lLegendsl
Summary: Under the cover of darkness, in the temple of the Eclipse, Rin must decide whether she will uphold the teachings of Agnesia and her priests or give in to her hatred and the Malevolent Horde. In celebration of Chosen's release in NAGC :D
1. Chapter 1: My Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own GC stuffs or SG Interactive or KoG.

* * *

**My Decision**

* * *

All Rin remembered was that she was sent on a solo mission to investigate the evil energy still emanating from the Forsaken Barrows. She had gone, laid a few stray undead to rest, and trudged deeper into the Barrows, deeper than anyone had gone in living memory. It was then she noticed an unpleasant feeling stirring inside her. Nauseous and slightly afraid, she proceeded, eager to get this mission done and over with.

The deeper she went, the stronger her fear and dread became. Those feelings reached their peak when she stumbled upon a crumbling temple, three dark spires jutting from the earth like jagged blades, the rest having fallen to decay. She entered, sensing this place to be the source of all the darkness reported. The interior may have once been a sight to see, with stained glass, a magnificent chandelier, and seats of fine mahogany, but all those were now reduced to nearly nothing. The only clue remaining of what deities these ancients might have worshipped was an engraving on the ground - a perfect black circle, a sliver of white marble surrounding it. Around it were words of a forgotten language, lost to the ages. It came as a surprise, then, when Rin could read the text as if it was simple Aernan.

_Darkness overwhelms the world. Awakened, it will consume everything. Neither chaos nor harmony, only the absence of existence. The first sign, the Eclipse. The second, the Horde._

It was an Eclipse temple.

She must have fainted then, Rin reasoned, because what she saw when she next woke up was certainly not the temple.

When she came to, she found herself sprawled in a large circle of gray stone surrounded by black and white. To her left, an endless field of untouched snow, stretching to and beyond the horizon. Lovely blue sky covered the field, the occasional cloud floating lazily past. And the winds - the winds were so warm and welcoming despite the icy ground that it felt as if her friends were there with her, hugging and comforting her in her confusion. It was so beautiful and pure, yet blinding, that Rin could barely look at it without squinting, but she yearned to so dearly. Reluctantly, she shifted her gaze to her right.

Instead of snow on a bright day, she was greeted by a room of obsidian, just as endless. She could find no walls, but no matter if she looked left, right, or up, it was equally black. From the room, the presence of an unspeakable horror whispered and beckoned. A chill ran down Rin's spine as she heard it speak of terrible omens, foul rituals under the cover of night, and dark truths about herself that she did not want to admit. The wind that blew through this side was not kind, but harsh and cold like blades of ice raking through flesh. Since this side was far less taxing on the eyes, Rin saw _something_, resembling wisps of shadow, slowly creep towards her.

_**Ah, so it's the goddess girl. We see you have come to join us. Come, come to us. Shed your chains and join us in our quest...**_

A deep, yet grating and raspy, voiced echoed in Rin's mind as the shadows joined together. The nightmarish mass swirled and contorted into a humanlike shape. The figure donned black robes that seemed to change in shape, sometimes a monster, sometimes a human, always contorted into an expression of eternal torment and agony. Rin realized that the shadow's voice sounded of many disembodied figures as well, man and woman, young and old. Its face was shrouded by its hood, so well there might not have been a face at all. The shadow offered its skeletal hand to Rin, rasping out two words repeatedly.

_**Free yourself... free yourself...**_

Right when Rin was about to take its hand, another made their presence known, an immense light shining down from the snowy plains behind her. Surprised, she quickly spun around, the shadow hissing in frustration at this disturbance.

The living definition of an angel of light, the goddess Agnesia slowly descended from the heavens to greet the two. She was dressed in cloth whiter than the snow, her perfect light brown arms and legs in view with her short skirt and sleeveless garment. Magnificent wings graced either side of the goddess, feathers and talismans fluttering in the breeze they produced. Simple gold bands were around her thighs and left wrist. Rin noticed that she and Agnesia looked very similar; both had turquoise eyes, white hair, and almost the same facial features. Agnesia, however, had a certain aura behind her that made her seem both benevolent, yet fearsome and imposing.

_Do not listen to the Horde's words, young Rin. Do not stray from the path of light that you were destined to complete._

_**Bah! Destiny?! You would enslave another child to follow your whims without a word of protest. Join us, Rin. Together, we will free you from your cage, just like you will free us from ours. **_The Horde, though still sounding of many, shifted to a deep and charismatic voice in contrast to the previous raspy, grating one. _**Remember the fall of Gaon, child. Do you remember the faces of the demons that slaughtered your friends, your family, your village? Do you remember that craving for vengeance as you witnessed your friends fall? Join us, and we will help you in taking revenge upon them- no, the entire demon race if you so desire! All we ask is for you to lift this seal, this accursed seal so we may finish our job of consuming the goddess...**_

_Do not give in, Rin. Remember the fear you felt when you first encountered your dark side. That fear was well placed, for such thoughts will only continue the cycle of hatred. By following the path of light, you will learn to remember, but forgive. Only then will you be able to form a peace and end this endless cycle of war. Do you want your children, and their children, and their children's children to suffer like you have? Stay on the righteous path, no matter how hard it may be, and you will find the solution to your problems. Stay with me, and together, we can strengthen the seal on the Horde so it will sleep for thousands of years more!_

_**And remember all the pain that that 'path of the light' has brought upon you. Make your own choices! Follow your desires for once instead of the responsibilities imposed upon you without your consent... Your nightmares, Rin. Do you not see the faces of your loved ones in torment as they die, over and over, in the confines of your mind? Do you not wish for the end of their suffering? We offer the end to your nightmares, Rin, and we offer even more. We offer power. The power to wipe your enemies from the face of existence. With it, you can remove the scourges of the world by force. After all, doesn't destruction remove the impurities of life? If your enemies don't exist, who will make your loved ones suffer?**_

_You seem to have forgotten that those who you kill _also_ have loved ones. The only way to stop this cycle of hatred is with forgiveness. I know it is hard, but this is not for you- this is for the comfort of your future children. Seeing as how the Horde is offering you power, I will do the same. However, I offer you the power to protect. The winds that you loved and still love playing with will not only guide and protect you, but your friends as well. I will teach you secrets with the Talismans of Heaven that have been lost to time. With them, you will aid your friends in combat, shielding them, enhancing their abilities, and together, you will emerge victorious. Don't fall for your own desires, Rin. You can be the savior of all life- would you relinquish this task so easily?_

_**A wonderful joke, dear goddess. You are only one person, Rin. You cannot protect everyone. You can save a million, a billion, but eventually, one of them will die under your so-called protection. You cannot save the world as it is. In the end, you will merely be saving an ever dwindling minority until there is no one left for you to save, and those who do you ill will only increase. We can change that, though. Destruction, after all, is also a new start. We can start a new world where no one dies, no one suffers, and there is no hatred. But to do that, you must free us, Rin! Free us so we may help you make your utopia!**_

_Rin, the Horde is making you empty offers. Even if it were true, would you be willing to spill the blood of your comrades for such a small hope? You don't have to fight alone anymore, dear. Your friends and I will be by your side for as long as you need us. Do you not find things in this world, however flawed, worth preserving? Assist me, Rin! Help me seal this evil away for good!_

_**Friends only bring heavy ties. In the end, you can only accomplish tasks by yourself. If your friends died because you failed to protect them, would you live with yourself? Could you still stay focused on your mission? Stop being confined to the outdated teachings of those priests! Cut your ties and reforge them in a better world, one where such ties last forever, not the brief blink of an eye you humans call 'life'.**_

_Rin, assist me!_

_**Rin, free us!**_

_Rin!_

_**Rin!**_

"Stop!" Rin could not take it anymore. She clutched her head, aching from the reasons and pleading of such powerful beings, and dropped to her knees. Why her? Why was she the one who had to make such a difficult decision? She knew what she _should_ do, but that aching desire for revenge she kept bubbled up in the deepest recesses of her heart resurfaced, threatening to overwhelm her. Both offered so much, all for a deceptively simple favoring of one or another, a choice that would almost certainly affect her way in life. Always _her_ life.

"Why... why do you need me to choose this? You two are _gods_. I'm just a girl, an insignificant human. Can't you two resolve this without me?"

There was a brief silence before Agnesia responded. _We have been in eternal battle for a thousand years, Rin, and for a thousand years there has been no way to shift the balance for either of us. Until you came. You are the coin toss of fate, so to speak. Whoever you decide to assist will have a small, but unmistakeable foothold over the other. With your choice comes the world's fate._

"And you..." Rin turned her gaze to the figure representing the Horde. "Why are you helping me? You've destroyed my village and tormented me from the very beginning. Now, you're offering me the chance to take revenge on your minions? On you? Don't think I've completely fallen for your words. I have no intention in destroying everything, both good and bad, either. Tell me your reason!

A chilling, humorless laughter echoed from the shadowy figure before dryly responding. _**For the first time in a thousand years, we have a chance to break the seal. However, we did not expect this chance to be fated on the choice of one girl. It is true we destroyed your village and brought you misery, but it was simply out of spite. The belief that this stalemate would last indefinitely was...demoralizing, angering. We also had no expectation that you would agree with our conditions so easily. After all, you **_**are **_**the reincarnation of Agnesia, and parts of her personality forever remain in you. However, we are not stubborn. We are willing to improvise. Even if you resist us and attempt to stop us, the fact that Agnesia is no longer the one that seals us means progress. And as for you sealing us... **_the figure chuckled lightly. _**We are willing to take that risk for the sake of progress.**_

At the end of this explanation, both figures approached the gray stone circle until they were each about four feet away from its edge. Both figures offered their hand, one of divine origin, the other of pure malevolence. In unison, they said, **For 15 years, your fate was organized by the wills of others. For 15 years, you have been swept along by what others considered your fate. Now, you can choose for yourself. This is your decision, no one else's, and one that will affect you more than anything you will ever have to face. After your choice, neither of us will attempt to change your mind. Now, Rin... CHOOSE!**

Rin looked to the side of endless light, then at the side of eternal darkness. She switched sides over and over, unsure of what path she wished to follow. The two figures patiently waited, their arm still offered to Rin and neither saying a word. In exasperation, Rin once more collapsed on to the gray floor and stared at the line where light and darkness met. She was at that line, she realized, and tilting towards either end will forever alter her, her choices, and the outcome.

She thought of her friends, the Grand Chase, waiting for her back at the mansion, smiles on their face and eyes of delight like when they first met her. This choice, she decided, she would make for her friends. It was her decision, but it will inevitably affect her friends as well. She would protect them the way she deemed fit. Rin stood up off the gray circle, gaze filled with resolve and determination. She looked to Agnesia, then to the Malevolent Horde, then back at the line. She was silent for another five minutes before she announced, "I have decided."

Rin briskly turned and stepped off the gray stone separating the two forces of light and darkness for the first time. She reached out with her hand.

"This is my decision."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little story! I'm not sure if I should write some sort of aftermath thing for both choices or if it's better to just leave it like this.**

**6/27: I have added a conclusion for each choice. If you're interested or really want some way to sum it up, feel free to take a look. I'd personally only read one to make it seem more like a single story, but maybe one of the choices were less well written than the other... -shrugs- Tell me if so, and I'll do my best to make them equals in quality.**

**Please R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Very Dear (Dawn)

_This is the Light aftermath for this story, or what I wrote as a possible ending for Rin choosing to side with the Dawn. If you want the Twilight ending, skip to chapter 3. If you want to imagine what Rin chose and how she deals with it, I would not recommend reading either, and you should then write your own story ;) I'll definitely read it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own GC stuffs or SG Interactive or KoG._

* * *

**Someone Very Dear**

* * *

**Demons emerging from the dimensional rips. Encountering the massive demon general, terrible scythe in hand and clad in the skulls of his fallen enemies. Fighting a long, arduous battle, with neither side seeming to hold the advantage. Knocking aside the one she loved in a desperate attempt to defend him, to find Drawl's shadow looming over her like the apparition of Death.**

Try as she might, Rin could not remember falling asleep or into meditation, nor could she imagine herself doing so, in the middle of a struggle for her and her friends' lives. It struck her odd then, when she woke up and had to reflexively squint to look at the familiar ground of her mind.

She was back in her sanctuary, surrounded as usual in a fresh sheet of untouched snow. The pavilion was as pristine as always, as though the golden engravings, white marble floor, and aquamarine gems were freshly scrubbed and polished for her arrival. As usual, the gentle breeze rushed around her, easing her tension and confusion as it whispered in her ear. As usual, the sky remained a lovely shade of ocean blue, the puffy clouds idly waiting for the wind's command as Rin found herself in the middle of the domed roof maintained by eight marble pillars, offering a marvelous view of the snowy plains in all directions.

It came as a surprise, though, when Agnesia was already there to greet her, floating in front of her in godlike splendor.

_Greetings, Rin. Are you feeling alright?_

Rin closed her eyes and attempted to break her meditative link, desperate to get back and aid the Chase. However, something... _someone _prevented her from succeeding, drawing her back to the confines of her mind like a leash. "Let me go, Lady Agnesia! I have to get back! The others are counting on me to be there!"

Agnesia merely closed her eyes and shook her head solemnly. _You have not realized it yet?_

"Realized what?"

The goddess opened her eyes, full of sympathy, and flashed a small, sad smile before uttering three terrifying, unbelievable words.

_You died, Rin._

Those words struck with the force of lightning, leaving Rin agape in numb shock and horror. The rest of the memory came back to her swiftly, as if it were evidence to be presented for this outrageous claim. **Drawl had twirled his scythe with unprecedented speed. Rin, realizing the danger, knocked her nearby teammate and lover away with a gust of wind. Unable to escape in time, she set up a Soul Shield, flinging two Talismans of Heaven into the air, which created a shield of wind and light, and braced for the assault. She did not expect the next upswing to contain such unchecked ferocity compared to Drawl's previously simple slashes. Her barrier shattered, the scythe unhindered by such measly defenses. A streak of gut-wrenching and mind-numbing pain from left hip to right shoulder. A falling world of red. Sleepiness as she slowly closed her eyes, faintly noticing the distraught faces of those she cared for. **

Rin collapsed, trembling knees having given way, and shed tears on to the floor. "No..." she whispered, not willing to believe that after all she and the Chase had been through, all she had endured and overcome, it would end so simply. _NO..._

Agnesia, sensing Rin was about to break down in tears, quickly added, _Not all hope is lost, dear. With my powers, I can revive you._

Rin jerked her head up, eyes of despair quickly replaced with desperate hope. "Really?" she breathed. "You would do such a thing for me?"

The goddess nodded. _However, before I do, I must ask you a question, and I would like an answer. Regardless of your answer, I will still revive you. I will take no offense, and feel free to take all the time you need, for time in Aernas does not flow here._

Rin wondered how urgent this matter was, to ask for such a favor now of all times. She tried not to dwell on what the question was, for even the goddess of life and purity seemed to be nervous and skittish about what Rin's answer would be. "What is your question?"

Uncharacteristically, Agnesia dropped her gaze right when she opened her mouth. She stopped herself, her lips pressed into a thin line of apprehension and trepidation. An uncomfortable silence followed for about a minute before she finally drew the resolve to ask in a fragile tone, eyes still staring at the floor. _Do you...hate me? Do you hate or regret choosing me, all those months ago, for this life? A life where you must seal your own desires away to selflessly fulfill the needs of others? A life where you are forced by fate to stop the end of existence? Do you hate me for all that?_

Rin certainly did not expect such a deep question. Did she hate Agnesia? Did she hate her for the torment she suffered immediately after her choice? Seriously, Rin began recollecting the events that had transpired from that faithful day.

She had stepped off that gray circle into the snowfield, the tiny ice crystals chilling in contrast to the warm wind. She offered her hand and grasped on the hand of Agnesia.

"This is my decision."

Rin turned her head over her shoulder to look at the wraithlike figure that represented the Malevolent Horde. It hissed in fury, _**Why, Rin?! Why would you forsake yourself to such a troublesome fate?!**_

"This isn't about what I want. It's about what is necessary. I will not have you destroy all life on Aernas and beyond. You are too much of a threat for me to simply give in and use your powers for the sake of revenge. The elders of Gaon wouldn't want me to dirty my hands for personal reasons, either. I will continue following the path of Agnesia, protecting those who I care about and purifying those who can yet be saved. This is how I choose to protect my friends."

The shadow trembled before screeching in its multitude of voices, _**YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS! **_The Horde unleashed an overwhelming number of dark tendrils at the girl, determined to end her life before effectively condemning it to another millenia of imprisonment.

Immediately, Agnesia glowed in radiant light, shriveling up the tendrils and ultimately causing them to crumble into dust. She then conjured a massive Seal of Heaven and launched it at the Horde. Before it could react, The Seal bound the Horde still as enchanted chains of pure silver lashed on to it, one after another. By the time the Horde could tear a chain off, another three took its place until ultimately, the figure was wrapped in chains which were then covered by stacks of Talismans of Heaven. Giving up struggling from its bonds, the Horde vehemently whispered to Rin, _**You will suffer for your decision, goddess girl, **_before being dragged into the earth by the heavenly bindings.

Rin woke up to find herself in the middle of the Forsaken Barrows, the Eclipse temple nowhere to be seen. Traces of the previous evil vanished, and Rin began her trek back to the Grand Chase, wondering if it was all a dream or a reality.

She received her answer for the next following days. The Horde, in its renewed spite and rage, tormented her unceasingly with nightmares, nightmares so real she could feel the splatters of blood, smell the burning wood and rotting flesh, and taste the scent of fear and death. They were nightmares so realistic and terrifying, Rin could not sleep a wink for several weeks, for fear that she may never wake up. It was during this period that the girl suffered most, never getting a moment's respite from the howling and whispers of the Horde or the nightmares. She became paranoid, locking herself in her room, unsure if it was reality, fearing every noise, every shadow, anything that could hide the darkness that was the Horde. It was then that Rin found Agnesia again.

After falling unconscious from lack of sleep, Rin was once more tormented by the destruction of her village. This time, however, it was the Chase destroying every building and killing every villager with a demented look on their face, thirsting for blood. They began hunting her, and when it seemed all was lost, when Rin was ready to die to end her suffering, light infused with godlike power shone upon the grisly scene. In a howl of suffering, the evil Chase slowly began burning under the holy might until they and the entire scene were reduced to ash. In its place was what would come to be Rin's sanctuary. The goddess, finally finished purging the area, then rushed over to the weeping girl and embraced and consoled her. _Hush, child, you need fear the Horde no more. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have finally sealed the Horde enough so its influence will never touch you again. Rest, child, rest. You deserve it after such a trying ordeal. _After that moment, Rin could once again sleep in peace.

Rin's nightmares - her's and the Horde's machinations- soon disappeared, to be replaced by daily visits to her mind's sanctuary. There, she conversed with Agnesia. At first, it was strictly advice for matters of importance and training by the goddess herself to use her gifts to their utmost potential. Slowly, however, the atmosphere warmed between the two, and they began chattering, consoling, and laughing with each other like close friends. In Rin's opinion, Agnesia became the mother she never knew and always wanted. Sharing a body and mind, Agnesia almost always had an idea about what Rin was feeling. Regardless of what troubles, the goddess was always there to lend an ear or a hand. There was such affection between the two that recently, almost nothing was done in the sanctuary; the act of simply being next to each other was enough for them.

If Agnesia was a mother to Rin, then the winds and Talismans of Heaven surely became her closest friends. True to the goddess's words, the winds stopped being merely tools for Rin to blow aside enemies (they still did that, though, with remarkable efficiency). The winds became a friend and guide to both her and the members of the Grand Chase. They would aid them in almost unnoticeable ways: a tailwind always to their destination, a duststorm to hide their presence or blind their enemies, or a soothing breeze after a massive battle. The Talismans did what she could not - namely, protect everyone while she was preoccupied. They shielded the Chase members when they were caught unaware or enhanced their powers, allowing them to quickly dominate a fight and escape with little to no injury. To Rin alone, both whispered the secrets of nearby beings and dangers of the area, and it was from these whisperings that Rin became wiser. With her developed powers, she was bestowed the title of 'High Priest of Agnesia' by the Queens of Bermesiah.

Following the teaching of the Agnesian priests, Rin gave up her right to revenge for personal satisfaction. However, this meant that she stayed much the same Rin as she was before her fateful decision. That is not to say that she had not changed. Upon returning from that mission and after her ordeal with the nightmares, much of the Chase noticed some subtle changes in the Phoenix. It was as if she had found an inner peace within herself. She was still kind and forgiving as always, maybe even more so, but her earlier aura of innocence was lost, replaced by a mature, almost adult presence. Wherever enemies were captured, Rin always advocated for a path of non-violence, emphasizing forgiveness to stop a cycle of hatred. As she had put it to a protesting Elesis, "There is nothing wrong with being a warrior. There is nothing wrong in fighting and killing for the sake of others. However, when we kill - when we _murder _ - in cold blood, we lose our path." Whenever Rin was forced to kill, she insisted on Purifying them first, guiding them to another life, a second chance to redeem themselves. Having sided with Agnesia, every Purification almost made her feel stronger, more in touch with the deities on and beyond Aernas. These qualities made her an invaluable member of the Chase, someone to consult for advice and a popular choice for diplomatic issues, second only to Lire. Her attitude towards life made her very well-liked to the people they came across when traveling. It was with little effort when it came to befriending the rest of the Chase; even the demon members seemed warmer and kind to her, more than any human they came across.

It was no surprise for people to fall in love with her looks and disposition, but Rin did not expect falling in love with Zero. When Zero first joined the Chase, she had an opinion of him much alike the rest of the members; he was extremely quiet and almost awkward to be around, his sentient sword pushing him around and spitting nasty insults at the other members. However, as she got to know the ex-wanderer more, she realized he simply could not express his feelings. Zero had an almost childlike curiosity towards everything and wondered at the little things in life. He, too, seemed extremely reluctant to show extreme violence, using every method he could to knock out and incapacitate, killing when there was no other choice. It was then that Rin self-proclaimed herself to be Zero's friend and guide to the world, even if she had not seen much of it herself. On a request to the Knight Master, they began traveling and completing missions together, the occasional duo mission tossed in here and there.

Through their travels, they slowly became close friends, even with Grandark warning Zero over and over to not get close with a human. Rin was not sure when, but she soon became aware that she had romantic feelings for him. Frustratingly, everyone but Zero seemed to notice. Consulting Agnesia for advice was of little use, for she only said teasingly, _I cannot help you in the whims of love, dear Rin. Love is unique in that it is different between every two people. It is, perhaps, the only thing that even the Creator has no set boundary for. Do not fret. You will get your answer in due time, _before disappearing.

She got her answer slowly and with many scares along the way. Zero, having an almost obsessive desire to overcome and defeat Void, lamented at finding a solution to do so. He soon let Grandark decide how to fight, his will slowly fading from Domination and despair. Rin could only slowly watch in helpless fear as the one she loved slowly disappeared in a black shadowy armor with no way for her to bring him back; she wondered if something similar would have happened if she chose the Horde all those months ago. Under trying circumstances, she did everything she could to make Zero's life easier, taking up chores and errands in his stead and personally taking care of his injuries. Grandark's teasing aside, she only hoped that her meager assistance helped ease the burden Zero faced in some way.

Regardless, Zero finally collapsed in battle with Void, almost every shred of his identity having been erased. In tears, Rin held the unconscious boy, begging him to come back, asking the Creator, the gods, deities, and more to help him do so. The Ancient Demon Core in Zero's chest suddenly flared to life, and slowly, shakily, Zero got back up to his feet, a changed man in confidence. Void managed to escape, but after clearing the misunderstanding with Arawn, Zero demanded to speak to Rin in private. His only two statements before going to pick up Grandark were, "You and Grandark were the only reason I managed to come back. In that order," leaving Rin standing there, blushing and dumbfounded, but extraordinarily happy.

How could she regret all that happened?

Rin slowly shook her head. She shakily admitted, "There was a time where... I was worried I wouldn't make it. I did regret my decision then. I thought that if I chose the other side, I wouldn't have to suffer like this," referring to the ordeal with the nightmares. Agnesia's eyes held a hurt expression as she nodded in confirmation.

Rin's voice became stronger, though, as she continued, "However, afterwards, I couldn't have asked for more. I have a family that loves me. I...I have someone who I love and loves me back. You gave me the ability to protect my friends and you gave me peace of mind. You're like a mother to me, Agnesia. You've done so much for me. I could not regret anything now, not even the nightmares, even if I wanted to. How could I hate you?"

To Rin's surprise, she noticed Agnesia broke down in tears. Agnesia touched the ground as she slowly glided, then walked towards Rin. _Thank you... thank you so much... _were the only words she repeated before pulling the girl into a tight embrace. _You are the first... the first person to not curse their imposed responsibilities or for being my reincarnation. Even at death, you still do not hate me. You are like a daughter to me, dear Rin. I'm so proud of you and your progress. My only wish is that I could do more._

Agnesia pulled back and gazed at Rin, who, in her eyes, had grown so much since the day they met. Slowly, feathers of light started fluttering away from the goddess, and as they did so, Rin noticed that Agnesia's form was slowly disappearing. In alarm, Rin exclaimed, "Agnesia! You're leaving? What about your promise?"

Agnesia shook her head sadly before replying, _I will not leave you, Rin. However, my time is coming to its end. I have managed the impossible with your help - I have sealed the Horde's influence away for eternity. However, it has come at the cost of not only my immortality, but my essence, my life as well. Before I truly vanish, I will transfer all my powers and my role to you, Rin. Do you find this acceptable?_

"I...I will become a god?"

_Not immediately, _Agnesia explained. _You will continue to live your current life. Live with your friends and your love to the fullest extent, Rin. Enjoy all that life has to offer. When you next die, you will ascend to the realm of the Gods. You will take my place beside Ernasis, Armenian, and Lisnar. I ask you again, Rin - is this acceptable?_

The concept of godhood was beyond Rin's understanding. How much power would be at her disposal? Could she shape the world how she wished? She could erase the demon attack of Gaon, all suffering on Aernas, and create a paradise. With a shock, she looked back at the goddess, who already vanished from the knees down. Agnesia trusted her with this role. She believed her responsible and mature enough to handle the responsibilities of a god. Rin had never felt so honored or so inclined to follow the just path.

"I accept. I will make you proud, Agnesia."

_You already have, dear. _With a rush of wind, the feathers that fluttered off Agnesia began swirling around Rin. As more feathers fell, the stronger the wind became, until Rin could barely see Agnesia's form through the wall of feathers.

_Oh yes, I forgot to give you one last gift. _Agnesia conjured a small handsized pouch and willed it to Rin, her head the only part not disappeared. _It is a small, paltry gift, but I hope you enjoy it after you are safe. _With a faint smile, the goddess of life and purity ceased to exist. Before Rin fell unconscious once more, the winds, ever faithful, carried Agnesia's last message to her ear.

_Farewell._

* * *

In the back of his mind, Zero noticed the crimson haze that seemed to descend over his world as he slashed, pierced, and impaled the demons who took his beloved away from him. _There's no way she's gone. If only I could reach her... _was his desperate thought as he vainly attempted to wade through the ocean of Garou demons that blocked him and Drawl, his primary goal. Zero swore he would make him suffer for this. He would make Drawl feel what he was sure Rin felt in her last moments. He leaped over a mass of demons before launching Grandark and himself into the ground, causing a massive thorn surrounded by smaller spikes to erupt from the earth and scatter the Garou across the battlefield.

"Zero, fall back! There's too many of them for us to fight here!" Lire shouted as she leaped to dodge an incoming strike from a Berserker before retaliating with three arrows to the head. "I'm sorry, but...I don't think Rin's..."

_She's right. You know that, Zero. As much as I am saddened by our loss, why do you go to such lengths? _Grandark asked before he stabbed through a Garou Mage, drinking in its life force. _Hrmph... _the sword grumbled to himself. _Insolent younglings. How dare they challenge my power? I was made to kill the strongest demons; they are but flies to a dragon._

"Silence, Gran! She was there with me to the end, and I will not abandon her! She's alive, I know it!" Zero normally would never scold Grandark, but after the trial with him almost being erased, he found a confidence in himself that he never knew he had. Part of it was from the trial, and part of it was from his time with Rin. He was also worried sick, for a tiny part of him _knew _Rin was not okay.

_So be it. Shall we cross this sea together? _Grandark initiated his Domination over Zero's body. However, this was no longer Grandark commanding Zero how and where to fight; this was Grandark and Zero fighting together as partners, equals. Together, they quickly carved a path towards Drawl, leaving a carpet of Garou blood and a cacophony of pained howling in their wake.

Finally reaching Drawl, Zero only noticed the fallen form of his love, a massive wound from shoulder to hip, red fluid of life seeping around her in a growing puddle. Zero snarled, "Drawl! You will suffer for this!"

The demon general merely laughed, the grating rumble of a landslide. "You challenge me?! Fine...you'll join her soon." With a roar that made Zero's teeth rattle, Drawl took a step forward to fight the demon and sword duo.

As he did, an immense light engulfed Rin's body as she slowly rose several meters into the sky. It was so surprising, and so sudden, both Zero and Drawl stopped to marvel at the spectacle. Rin emerged from the circle of light changed. She was garbed modestly in white cloth. Her arms were bare save for gold rings around her wrists. Blue tattoos on her feet, stomach, and left arm glowed with mystic power. Golden cloth wrapped around her knees and loosely hung from her arms. Aquamarine earrings completed her look. To the onlookers, the girl looked nothing less of a goddess. When she spoke, it rang with physical and mental force, commanding the attention of all.

_"Your opponent will be me, Drawl!"_

The demon general snarled in surprise and snorted, "It was easy to crush you once, girl! I will do so again!" With another mighty roar, Drawl unleashed six fireballs at the goddess girl.

"_Stand back, Zero! I will handle this monster myself!"_

Zero smirked. "If you think you are going to have all the fun, think otherwise. Gran and I will handle the small fry and keep them from interfering."

_To think, I'd be taking orders from the idiot goddess girl... Very well, Zero! Let us teach them to fear our existence!_

While Zero and the half of the Chase continued fighting the demons - the other half having gone to fight Veron - Rin dueled Drawl, newborn goddess against elder Power Leader. Rin teleported past the six fireballs and summoned a vortex of wind to engulf Drawl, inhibiting his movement. Enraged at the hindrance. Drawl twirled his scythe and hewed through the tornado, then attempted to slice Rin in half with a sideswing. Rin merely blocked with her wings, stopping the blow with no injury. She then unfurled her wings, mighty winds blowing away nearby Garou and knocking even Drawl slightly offbalance.

During this time, Rin teleported right next to Drawl and channeled magic into two runes, one in the ground, the other above Drawl. Lightning struck from between the runes, causing Drawl to howl in pain. "Enough of this!" he growled. Twirling his scythe, massive waves of fire were launched in all directions, creating a massive swath of destruction in their wake. Rin was unable to completely dodge all the waves; wings slightly singed, she winced when her movement stretched a burn.

"I'm surprised you dodged a majority of those, but this ends now!" Drawl began twirling his scythe again, preparing for another onslaught of flames.

"_Yes, this ends now!" _Rin started charging for a final attack, the symbol of Agnesia visible behind her as a pillar of light descended upon her.

"Die!"

"_Bask in Eternal Light!"_

While Drawl's attack was formidable, it was but a candle compared to the supernova that Rin unleashed. The blinding blast swallowed Drawl's waves of fire before reaching him and his demonic soldiers, disintegrating them almost immediately. It enveloped the dimensional portal from where the Garou emerged from, which shimmered and fractured from the intense power of Rin's attack. The members of the Chase braced for the blast, only to find Talismans of Heaven shielding them from the heat and force of the explosion. When it subsided, only a massive crater was left. Besides the Chase, nothing was left of the surrounding area.

Zero scanned the center of the crater, eventually finding Rin in her normal form, healthy and unharmed, sitting on the floor. As he rushed towards her, he noticed her rummage through a small pouch and take out a small item. When he finally reached her, he hugged her as tightly as he could and placed a kiss on her cheek. He exclaimed, "You did it, Rin. That was incredible! When did you learn how to do that?"

When he got no reply, Zero looked at Rin's face and was surprised to find she was crying silently. He saw, clutched in her hand, a...wrapper? "Is something wrong? What's that you're eating? If it's really that bad, you can just spit it out."

Rin shook her head before replying in between gasps and sobs. "Nothing's wrong. It's just... I remembered someone very dear to me who passed. And as for this..." She showed the pouch and its contents to Zero. "It's a candy made in Gaon. It was my favorite. Oh, Zero..." Not wishing to speak anymore, she embraced Zero, crying without restraint, cherishing the things she had gained, mourning for what she had lost.

They embraced each other, surrounded in silence save for the footsteps of the incoming Chase members, the weeping of a newborn goddess, the lonely cry of a hunting hawk, and the fluttering of a decorated candy wrapper as it vanished into the endless ocean of the sky, drifting forever in the currents of wind.

* * *

**END**


	3. Chapter 3: Patience (Twilight)

_This is the Dark aftermath for this story, or what I wrote as a possible ending for Rin choosing to side with the Twilight. If you want the Dawn ending, skip to chapter 2. If you want to imagine what Rin chose and how she deals with it, I would not recommend reading either, and you should then write your own story ;) I'll definitely read it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own GC stuffs or SG Interactive or KoG._

* * *

**Patience**

* * *

**Half of the Chase left to investigate the other dimensional portal. As soon as they left, the demons arrived. Among them was a human-sized demon commander, sadistic smirk on his face as he watched his minions advance upon the small elite team. Rin challenged the leader to a duel, one which she lost swiftly and decisively. As the rest of the team was occupied with the seemingly endless horde of Garou, Veron reached toward the fallen figure and raised her to the air by the throat. "Sorry, little girl," the demon sneered. "Only the strong survive to see the next sun." Dark, crackling energy engulfed his arm, searing through Rin's throat like molten steel through tissue. White-hot pain, accompanied by an inability to breathe, soon followed by the creeping darkness.**

She did not expect to wake up again; upon opening her eyes, though, Rin realized she was standing in a world of black. It was certainly not dark, for she could see her own figure perfectly. Rather, it was as if she was walking in an immense room painted black, but light somehow shone down in every direction. _So this is death. Grr...no! I refuse to accept this! _She scoured the place for a way out, but it seemed as if she had simply stood still for the entire time; no matter where she ran, it was all the same black. Eventually, in frustration and rage, Rin howled into the distance. The winds howled in turn, black blades of air lashing out at something, anything that could be hidden in this eternal abyss.

_**We see you have changed, Rin.**_

Rin whirled around at the sudden voice. To her surprise, she saw... herself.

_**Temper, goddess girl. Wait, you no longer have the goddess within you... we suppose we should simply call you... girl.**_

"You're the Malevolent Horde. But... last time I saw you, you were- "

_**We can assume any form we wish. It is easiest for us to become what you think of us, but for the sake of amusement, we have taken on your form. **_The Horde began showing off the form to Rin. _**Are you pleased with how you look? Ah, yes. You look more like this now... **_The Horde changed itself slightly. It was still Rin, but... her throat... The Horde chuckled. _**Such a shame. We thought you had quite the lovely voice too.**_

Ignoring the glare Rin shot at it, the being continued. _**Well, you have reached the end of the line. Veron killed you so swiftly, even we were surprised. Had we known you were so weak, we would have just consumed your will. That is all that you had to show for your efforts? Pitiful...**_

Rin gritted her teeth, refraining from insulting the Horde in turn- for now. She thought back to when she had made her choice and the events that followed that fateful day.

She had stepped off the gray stone into the obsidian floor, her foot lightly smacking the smooth ground. She shivered as the blades of wind whistled past her, but remained resolute. Slowly, she offered her hand and gently touched the chilling handbone of the figure that was the Malevolent Horde.

"This is my decision."

Rin turned her head over her shoulder to see the goddess in shock. She whispered in overtones of sorrow and despair. _Why, Rin? You could save the world. You could stop the Eclipse and be heralded as the savior of existence. Why do you choose the path of darkness?_

"All of that was chosen for me lifetimes ago, and I'm sick of people choosing my fate without my consent! You expected me to simply forgive everyone that attacked us with the intent to harm or kill? No wonder why the villagers of Gaon fell so quickly... from now on, I will make my own decisions. I will decide how and if someone deserves to die, not follow a few outdated preachings of forgiveness. I will purge the weeds of this world or, failing that, create a new one. That is how I choose to protect my friends."

_**Excellent choice, dear Rin. Now, Agnesia, where were we? **_The Horde, through force of will, slowly began creeping past the gray stone and into the snowy field. Everything the Horde touched erupted in black flames. Agnesia was the last for the flames to touch. She winced as it began to consume her as well, but otherwise offered no other emotion. She stoically remained still even as she was burned to nothing. All the while, the Horde cackled in hysterical delight. _**At long last... we are free. Free! FREE! No one will oppose us when this seal breaks! No one will seal us for another thousand years! We are free!**_

"Think twice," Rin retorted. "I only let the seal slip slightly so you can leak your power to me. Don't think you can go around and destroy everything."

_**Of course, Rin. Forgive us for our previous outburst. We are... ecstatic. As promised... **_ From behind the wraith emerged a massive spring of inky black. _**All you must do is dive into our essence. You will shed all traces of your previous magic trickery and exchange it for true power. Consider it our thanks... **_With that, the Malevolent Horde slowly dissipated into the background, leaving only the rattling whisper of its chuckle behind. Rin gazed into the black pool uncertainly, but gathered the nerve to dive into the inky liquid. The moment she touched the Horde's essence, a burning sensation filled her as it stripped everything that once was Agnesia and replaced it with the Horde.

When Rin next awoke, she found herself in the Eclipse temple once more. The traces of evil emanating from it disappeared, but the temple was completely repaired. Everything destroyed by time was put back in pristine condition. As she exited, she looked back to see the outside was also in perfect condition. Had she turned back once more when leaving, she would have noticed an Eclipse Priest emerge from its doors.

True to the Horde's words, the nightmares stopped completely. In its place was an incredible feeling of liberation. At last, she was free! Rin was not entirely sure if it was legitimately her feelings or the Horde's influence, but freedom felt so sweet. No more did she have to restrain herself to abide by the rules of the Agnesian priests. She could do what she wanted, say what she wanted, and act how she wanted, and no one could say otherwise. Such a privilege first unnerved Rin, but she soon put it to the test and indulged in it. Soon enough, she found what was and what was not acceptable in human society, and with this knowledge, forged her own person.

The only times Rin ever heard from the Malevolent Horde were in visions. They were not nearly as disturbing as her nightmares, but in them, she witnessed the dark side of life. She saw the rich dominating the poor, endless war fueled by petty differences, slavery, and many other abominations. _So much cruelty, inequality, and suffering_, she thought, _and all of it is acceptable under the laws of life. _

Through these visions, Rin slowly changed. She could no longer keep up her positive and innocent view of life. Rin became very judgemental based on one's actions. She became much more solemn and pessimistic about others' characters, and it became rare to see her smile or laugh in good nature after a battle. Rin showed no mercy to the masterminds of nefarious plots, hewing heads and tearing essences before she so much as heard a plead of forgiveness. Revenge was always on her mind, and she swore to destroy those who would put people into her position. Recently, she would catch herself losing consciousness in the middle of a battle. At first, this scared her, but as she looked back at the rivers of blood and the mountains of corpses she had wrought, it was perhaps a good thing that her mind shut down occasionally. Every once in a while, Rin would catch one of the Chase looking at her with worried eyes. She was inwardly glad when they accepted her choices, but she could not help but see they almost wished that she had chosen a safer method to exact revenge.

Rin's powers changed along with her disposition towards life. The winds were not a friend for her to play with anymore- they became the weapons of war. The black gusts sliced through flesh like a knife through hot bread, and they seemed to share in her bloodlust, seemingly determined to spray as much blood as possible when they eviscerated Rin's enemies. The Talismans of Heaven and Purification, without Agnesia, no longer worked, becoming worthless scraps of parchment and a distant memory. Instead, Rin discovered she could channel the inky essence of the Horde into her fan, granting it a keen edge to slash close-by enemies. She also discovered that she could absorb her enemies' life forces by placing her fan in their blood. With these newfound powers, Rin became a terror on the front lines, earning titles in rumors and stories like the 'Mistress of Death', 'Witch of the Dark Winds', or even 'Avatar of the Horde'.

The path she chose to follow alienated many, but it brought her closer to an unexpected person: Asin. Her first meeting with Asin was off-putting, his harsher methods of teasing and foxlike attitude being deterrents from getting to know him better. However, she empathized with Asin's longing for power; they both even wanted it for, at least partly, the sake of revenge. Using this as a common link, they became relatively close friends. Rin was no longer the only person between the two being teased, and they often fought alongside each other on the battlefield. Soon, rather unconsciously, they began looking out for and supporting each other. Perhaps that was the reason Rin felt slight romantic feelings for Asin; she would rather die than admit it to him, though. After all, it seemed like Asin did not return such feelings, and she would rather not bring up another subject to be teased on.

Rin snapped back to the present. All of that would not be a waste. She would not allow it. Stomping her foot on the ground, she exclaimed, "I haven't given up yet!"

_**Ah, but you're dead, girl. Even if your spirit has not given up, your body certainly has.**_

"And you call yourself the incarnation of evil? I refuse to give up! Is that all the power you had to give to me? Perhaps Agnesia underestimated you; surely, she wouldn't have gone through such troubles to seal a _weakling."_

_**Are you mocking us? **_The Horde's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Give me more power! I will show the world our strength! All I ask is for more power! Surely that cannot be all you have to offer."

_**Hmph... very well. We will give you power. We will give you power beyond your comprehension... **_The Malevolent Horde abandoned Rin's form, evaporating into a shadowy gas. More started swirling in from all directions, wailing and howling voices reaching Rin's ear. Soon, it accumulated into a massive swirling ball which launched a tendril at the girl's mouth.

Her first expression was one of shock. Her second was she realized she could no longer breathe with the Horde's power entering her. She clutched her throat and fell to the ground, desperately gasping for the slightest bit of air. As she fell into darkness once more, she heard the last few haunting words from the Malevolent Horde.

_**We hope you do not regret this.**_

* * *

Veron was shocked when the corpse at his feet became engulfed in a red and black ball of energy. He teleported behind his minions and watched as suddenly, _something _clawed the mass apart.

The woman that emerged was not the girl he had killed so easily. Black cloth wrapped around her, adequately covering what was necessary. She had ash-gray skin. Darkness engulfed her arms and legs, the tendrils near her elbows and knees swishing back and forth as if it was alive. Massive spikes were wrapped around her ankles, and her fingers were armed with wicked gold claws, gleaming and thirsting for blood. The remains of chains dangled from her ankles, wrists, and neck as well as the golden strip of cloth over her shoulders, as if she had broken free of ages of confinement. A massive, toothy grin graced her face, and her words sounded of the disembodied voices of multiple humans.

**"Only the strong survive, right? It seems you're the one who won't ever see the light of day."**

"We shall see." With a sweep of his arm, Veron shouted, "Minions! Destroy that woman!" In a collection of howls, snarls, and growls, the Garou rushed towards their new foe, determined to tear her apart.

The next few moments were a blur for Rin as she moved faster than she had ever moved. The Garou seemed to crawl as she ran to the nearest one and tackled him with godlike force. Before he fell to the ground, Rin had torn four others apart with her golden claws, their blood spraying over her as she pressed the assault. As the stragglers caught up, Rin used the blood of their fallen comrades to conjure massive spikes, impaling the first ring of enemies around her. With _their _blood, she conjured a massive tornado and hurled it at Veron, blowing aside any too foolish or too slow to dodge. She continued hacking, tackling, and kicking enemies aside, her strength refueled by the deaths of her fallen foes.

_**Do you not enjoy this power, Rin?**_

In the depths of her mind, Rin was shackled to a large granite wall. Her eyes and thoughts were clouded as she mindlessly nodded. "Yes..."

_**Would you like more power from us, Rin? With our power, you can ensure your friends' safety.**_

"Yes..."

The Malevolent Horde poured more power into Rin's figure. As it did so, the granite wall slowly slid into the black floor, stopping when the floor had engulfed up to Rin's waist.

On Aernas, Rin was slaughtering entire fields of Garou left and right, a maniacal grin glued upon her bloodsplattered face. Suddenly, she stomped the ground with such might, every demon within five meters of her flew into the air. She leaped and eviscerated her unfortunate victims, shrieking with laughter as the gory rain descended upon everyone nearby. Clearly frightened by this display of ferocity, the Garou started backing away from this girl - no, this _monster_. The moment Rin noticed, she unfurled her wings, creating a black gust that blew aside every demon between her and Veron. She ran towards him at blinding speed, dodging the golden spears and the energy balls he threw with casual ease. Realizing Rin would reach him, Veron released dark lightning into his hands and prepared to claw Rin apart. In surprise, Rin caught both hands and, with a feral grin, grappled with him. She paid no heed to the burns the lightning inflicted upon her arms, the shadows repairing the wounds as quickly as they came. It seemed as if they were on equal ground.

_**We need to give you more power, Rin. Will you accept it?**_

Who was Rin? She thought about it for a while before realizing it was her. "Yes..."

Again, the Horde poured power into Rin's being, and again, the granite slab lowered, until Rin was visible from the shoulders up. Rin asked, "Who are you again?"

The Horde grinned. _**We are the Horde. All of us are one. One represents us all.**_

"Am I part of you?"

_**Perhaps. We need to make sure, do we not?**_

With a burst of strength, the demonic Rin fired a red-black ball of pure evil from both hands. The blast broke the struggle between the two and Veron's shoulder plates. In shock and fear, Veron retreated a few steps before teleporting several dozen meters above Rin. He began firing an onslaught of energy waves at Rin, engulfing her in a massive cloud of smoke and debris. When nothing moved, he breathed a sigh, confident his foe had been destroyed. He looked to see how fared the remainders of his force. Suddenly, Rin came from the side and tackled him, slamming Veron into the ground with inhuman force. Rin, finally having pinned her prey, began clawing and punching it in sadistic glee.

Red. The ground was red, her hands were red, her front was red, her vision was red. Her enemy was no more.

_**We seem to have beaten the enemy, Rin. Would you still like the rest of our power?**_

**Memories not of her own ran through her mind. For a minute, she was a famous tailor in Kanavan, sentenced for cheating customers of their money. The next, she was the father of two, both beaten to death in his drunken stupor. The question was, which memories were hers?**

"Who...who am I?"

_**You are now one of us.**_

"Us?"

_**You are now one with the Horde.**_

"Power...more...my friends..."

**_Worry not. Once we unite, you will have all the power you could desire and more. Your friends will never feel pain or sorrow again._**

"Friends...Asin..."

**_Again, worry not. We will lead them all to a better place. Now, remove the last scraps of this seal!_**

Before anything could happen, a flash of blue and lilac reached the demonic Rin, still clawing at the remains of Veron. The enemy pressed two points on her back, once behind the neck and once on the small of her back. Turning around to face this new adversary, the demonic Rin slashed through where the enemy once was, only to be hit twice more on the forehead and chest. With the Gates of Secrets sealed, the demonic Rin could no longer recieve any more power from the Malevolent Horde, and she slowly reverted back to her normal form.

With a grunt, Asin lifted Rin's figure off the ground, bridal style. Seeing no injuries on her, he relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Dio descended next to Asin. "That was demonic power. Did you not say she was of divine origin?"

Asin merely shrugged and put on his poker face. "Meh, we did say that. Not like we lied or anything."

By then, the rest of the Chase tasked here had arrived as well. "Is she alright?" Elesis asked.

"It seems like it. Yay~!" Amy cheered. "It really seemed like Veron did her in back there."

Jin, Ronan, and Sieghart looked at each other, each aware that she _did _die, but somehow came back to life as some sort of demon. With how she destroyed the demon forces... "I'd be careful if I were you, Amy," Ronan said. "With that display of ferocity, we can't be certain she's...her." As if on cue, Rin started groaning and groggily opened her eyes, met with the cautious eyes of her friends and allies.

Then she realized who was holding her.

"P-put...put me down! Now!" Rin blushed furiously and began squirming to escape Asin's grip.

"No can do, Miss Idiot Demon. After what you did while playing with our new friends, I think you deserved a rest or two."

Rin spluttered, "Miss Idiot Demon?! What'd I ever do to you, you crazy albino? And what are you talking about, playing with our new friends?"

The group was stunned. "You don't remember?" Amy asked.

"Remember what? The last thing I remember was the portal opening. Did I get hit over the head or something? Or..." Rin finally noticed the field of dead surrounding them and the ever-growing puddle of blood spreading from what remained of Veron. "...Did I snap again?"

"We'll leave it at that," Sieghart said. "We should check with the other team to see how they're faring."

With a mumble of agreement, the group ran off to meet up with their other half, Rin protesting about Asin holding her the entire way.

* * *

_**We were so close...**_

In the confines of Rin's mind, the Malevolent Horde writhed in frustration of having its goal so close, yet out of its reach. Part of it lashed in anger and fury, demanding a release by force, but the majority realized such a prospect was futile. This seal was different from the Seal of Heaven. Instead of restraining it, it simply refused to allow more than the previous level of power to be transferred to Rin. What was worse was the seal was physical; there was no way for the Horde to affect it. Possession to release the seal was impossible as well, for it had no knowledge of how to undo such a thing.

_**It seems...we will have to wait a little longer.**_

Half of the Horde swirled in impatience, but the other half managed to calm and reason with it. With the Eclipse Temple renewed, Eclipse Priests have snuck into almost every major form of government or position of power. It would be little trouble for them to communicate, coordinate, and devise a plan to remove this physical seal. Until then, the Malevolent Horde will patiently wait and keep up this facade. It waited for a thousand years until the fall of Agnesia- what were a few decades to it now?

The Horde entertained itself by conjuring the picture of the world's downfall. In it, the Horde, in full possession of Rin's body and mind, unleashed two massive orbs of malevolent force. Behind it, the skies stormed, red lightning flashed, the distant boom of thunder sounded, and behind even all of that, the glowing halo of light surrounding a circle of darkness. Under her floating form, black flames spread out and engulfed anything it could consume. What it left held neither the essence of life, the spark of thought, and certainly not the breath of creation. It collided the two orbs, uttering three words that signaled the end of life. _**The Eclipse starts...**_

Returning back to reality, the Malevolent Horde added one more.

_**Soon.**_

* * *

**End**


End file.
